


The Neo Crystal Gems

by Endie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endie/pseuds/Endie
Summary: Crossposted from my Wattpad at EndieStoriesBack during the war, when the Crystal Gems won and the Diamonds sent their final attack toward the Earth, several other members of the Crystal Gems managed to survive the corruption above by hiding away from the corruption light. After the attack had ended, those survivors emerged from their hiding spots, only to see that their lives had changed forever.They had thought that the original Crystal Gems had perished, as they couldn't find Rose Quartz and her two other friends who were with her when the attack hit. But as time went on, some of the survivors found each other and soon, a new group was formed that would continue to do what the Crystal Gems would do: protecting the Earth and the life on it.They protected the various generations of humans: from the early Neanderthal humans, to our current generation of people around in our society today. Lead by Captain Citrine, these gems still operate as they continue to protect the Earth and also bring in new members of their group. From other long lost survivors of the attack, to defecting Homeworld gems.Follow them in their adventures, from their beginnings to today.
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

These gems survived the corruption light attack on Earth at the end of the war between Homeworld and the Crystal Gems. Here, you will learn of whom they are briefly. More detail will come in the story ahead (and in my OC book with extended backstories, abilities, personalities, etc).

Captain Citrine is the leader of the Neo Crystal Gems. She is the one whom formed the team after she discovered those who survived the blast also. She's a determined, tough and kind gem to her teammates and new gems who wish to join her.

Titanite used to work in Moonstone's presence after her previous team leader in Homeworld was shattered in battle. She soon developed a mother-daughter bond with another gem, Morganite. She soon ran away from Homeworld with Morganite and joined the Crystal Gems. After the corruption light died down, she and Morganite joined the Neo Crystal Gems after meeting one of their other members and after she lead them to their base of operations.

Morganite was a newly born Gemling; young, naive and cheerful. She was sent to work for Moonstone's group alongside Titanite. The rest you'll know from Titanite's story.

Lepidolite once lost her memories due to a rejuvenator striking her. She got them back after seeing Rose's speech in the Kindergarten she was working at, reminding her of what happened to her before she lost her memories. She soon joined them, looking toward the future and not the past. She joined the Neo Crystal Gems after meeting Citrine in Empire City during her job in a coffee shop.

Rubellite was poofed during a battle by a gem whom hated her and her gem was pushed into an empty exit hole, where she was forgotten. After reforming after the corruption light died down, she was filled with anger against that gem who poofed her, but soon joined the Neo Crystal Gems after Captain Citrine found her among the Kindergarten she was visiting with another gem. She's happier now, but still filled with anger against that who poofed her.

  
Clinohumite was a simple diplomatic gem who was suddenly poofed in an ambush. Once she reformed, she was found by Rose, whom brought her into the Crystal Gems. But when the corruption light came, Citrine saved her by dragging her into the spot she was hiding in. After that, Clinohumite joined Citrine alongside her and she became the first member of the Neo Crystal Gems.

Erinite was a soldier in Yellow Diamond's battalion, who stood out a lot due to her unusual colour for a gem. When she was deemed an off colour, a group of gems dragged her to a secluded part of Earth and beat her up. But she was saved by Citrine, whom took her to the Crystal Gem HQ. She soon joined the Neo Crystal Gems after finding them when she was wandering out all alone on the Earth after the corruption light hit.

Azurite used to be an assassin. She really didn't like her job as one as she never wanted to hurt any of the targets she was sent to shatter due to how they reacted when she found them. But when she was sent to kill Titanite and Morganite, she broke down and soon joined the Crystal Gems after some comforting by Titanite. Now, she's happier and more cheerful than ever once she found her friends within the Neo Crystal Gems after the Diamond's attack had hit Earth.

Now, let's jump into the story.


	2. Prologue

Dartmouth, UK

The quiet, seaside harbour town was as normal as it could be. Locals were running their businesses as usual, fishermen were out on their boats catching fish for the local fishmonger, tourists had come to the town to see the town, children were running around with ice creams and chatting about presumably the recent football (or rather Soccer for Americans) match or something that most kids would chat about nowadays. It's just another summers day in the town.

Down at a small cafe, two friends were chatting about some recent events around the world that had intrigued them when they saw the news on a blog they both followed.

"So there was this giant structure that nearly killed this Earth? Bloody hell, it sounds unbelievable." Travis spoke.

"It may sound unbelievable, but you saw the images that guy running the blog posted." Richmond responded. "I mean, we've been reading that blog for how many years now?"

"It's probably photoshopped. Probably like those bloomin' people that made up those horror stories and posted them on the internet. I mean they're good, but Jesus, we all know it's fake." Travis commented, taking a stance on his opinion.

"Yeah sure we enjoy those stories, but remember we've met people who've been to this town before where the blog is situated at. They've seen it for themselves and shown us photos!" Richmond said, taking a sip of his Irn-Bru. "If the photos match up with what those people have shown us, then it's true! We do have aliens living on our planet!"

"Do you hear yourself Rich? You sound like a bloody fool." Travis exclaimed.

"Oh piss off Trav, admit it, you think it's real to SOME extent." Richmond replied to Travis' comment.

Travis paused for a moment before a slight blush appeared on his cheeks in embarrassment. He then admitted defeat and sighed. "You're right Richmond, to some extent, I believe some of it, but until I see it with my very eyes, I'm still skeptical about this whole 'aliens living on our planet' stuff."

"Tell you what, I'll give ya 10 quid if they're not real and we don't see them. The opposite? You pay me." Richmond offered Travis, smirking.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm bad with bets." Travis spoke. "Remember that bet I took with Elizabeth back at school where I could eat an entire stick of bitter melon and I'd get 20 quid if I did it? Well, that didn't end well as I threw up afterwards. Lost my 20 quid. Leading to me not having enough money to get that game I wanted that was on sale!"

Richmond chuckled. "I mean, you have a 50/50 chance of winning or losing the bet. So...."

As Richmond held out his hand out for the two to shake upon acceptance of the bet, Travis hesitated for a moment before he eventually accepted the bet and shook his friend's hand. "You're on."

"It might take a while, but we'll soon see." Richmond commented, drinking the rest of his drink. He then took a look at his phone only to see what time it was. "Ah shit, the Red Arrows are about to do their air show any minute now! Trav, let's go!"

Travis' eyes widened as he drank the rest of his drink, grabbed his jacket and ran with Richmond to catch the show in time, where the Royal Air Force's aerobatics team, otherwise known as the Red Arrows based on the colours of the jets they fly in, would be doing their annual summer air show over the town of Dartmouth.

They had made it in time for the show, as they reached the Main Street of the town where everyone else was gathered to watch the show. The two boys took out their phones to record them flying across the sky. They were really looking forward to what was to come.

And just as if they were on cue, the red coloured jets flew through the air, doing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls through the summer sky. Everyone on the ground cheered as the planes did their tricks while Travis and Richmond laughed together as they watched the air show. It's rather a nice sight to see here and was a staple of British summertime culture.

After the jets showed off more air bound tricks, the jets then came all together and flew in a straight line together before releasing coloured smoke of red, white and blue and flying off in different directions to allow the coloured smoke to make the flag of the United Kingdom, or rather the Union Jack as it was called.

Once that was done, they all flew off into the distance. Everyone on the ground cheered and clapped after the show ended. Travis and Richmond stopped recording their videos and put their phones away before heading off in a different direction.

"It may be the same concept, but you can't go wrong with the kinds of things they can do while we can't." Richmond commented.

"Ditto, Rich." Travis responded. He then turned towards his friend. "Anyway, you wanna head back up to my place for a few games of Tekken?"

"Eh, sure why not?" Richmond said. "Been a while so I'll be a little rusty."

Travis chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get back into it, it's rather easy-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence due to some screaming coming from another street where the two boys saw a bunch of people running for their lives out of the street. The two were confused until they ran up to someone who tripped and helped up before asking them.

"Hey, what's the big ruckus?" Travis asked the woman. "Fire break out or something?"

"There's a huge creature rumbling across the streets! Police aren't doing a bloody thing about it as they've just ran off!" The woman exclaimed. "What will we do?"

"Get yourself somewhere safe, lady." Richmond suggested. "This I gotta check out!"

But before Richmond could run off, the woman stopped him by grabbing his jacket. "That's suicide! That thing could tear you into pieces!"

"I have to document this!" Richmond replied. "Besides, I know to be careful and I'm not alone."

"Y-Yeah, he won't be alone." Travis spoke, with slight nervousness in his voice. "We've got each other's backs."

Richmond pulled out his phone once more and switched it to the camera mode. "Travis, let's go! We'll try and save any others we see down there!"

Travis nodded as he and Richmond ran down the street other people were running out of whilst keeping a low profile and staying low behind any form of cover they could use to hide from whatever was down the street that the woman warned of. Richmond was of course, braver than most people, whilst Travis? Kinda cowardly, but still kept a brave spirit, as he also was Richmond's assistant in documentation of strange events.

The two then reached a slightly destroyed section of the street as bits of rubble and a few businesses were damaged from whatever it was down in the street, where nobody was as they had all gotten out from where they were previously. The two crawled over to a bench they could use as cover and hid behind it as they heard growls coming from one side of the street.

"Here, Travis. Take my phone and record all this, and my commentary too." Richmond asked, handing his phone over to his friend, which he agreed to and took the phone before pressing record on the camera app. He then pointed the camera towards the area where the noises were coming from.

"A strange event has occurred here in the quiet town of Dartmouth down in the nice little state of Devon in the United Kingdom. The date is the 16th of July 2016 and I, Richmond Watkins, am documenting this for future use." Richmond spoke quietly but clearly for the phone's microphone to pick up. "We haven't seen anything yet, but have heard noises of that of an unusual nature. Let's see what we can pick up."

And just as if on cue, the two felt the ground shake as whatever it was down the street in front of them was coming closer to their position, to which the two boys both saw a corrupted gem beast slam into another building, destroying it in the process, after charging down the street they saw as they stomped through the town.

Travis was in absolute awe. He couldn't believe what he was even seeing. All those pages he saw that he thought were fake, were actually real. That blog he and Richmond had been watching, all of the stuff on that was real based on what he was seeing.

He kept the camera focused on the beast, making sure he didn't blow their cover to the beast as it was now sniffing the ground as if they were looking for something. Richmond tapped his friend's shoulder, causing Travis to turn to him.

"Let's get to another position, I want some good angles on this!" Richmond whisper-yelled.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Travis whisper-yelled back. "We're getting good shots already! I'm not gonna risk it just for different angles! Do I look like a bloody cinematographer?!"

Richmond motioned with his hands for Travis to calm down. "Okay, okay! Jeez. We won't move then.."

Travis nodded as he looked back toward where the beast was, only for it to no longer be there where it originally was. Travis was very nervous of where it could be now, only for him to turn and see that the beast had found a way around to where the two boys were and it was now charging towards them!

Travis grabbed Richmond and pulled them both out of the way of the incoming beast, leading for it to charge into the bench they were hiding behind and crash into another building, bumping its head and causing it to shake off the pain. Whilst this was happening, Travis and Richmond ran away from their previous hiding spot and were now looking for a new place to hide.

The beast heard all this and ran after them like a raging bull. Causing giant footprints to be left behind as it stomped on the tarmac as it chased the two risk taking boys.

The two were running like they'd never ran before as they were extremely desperate to get away from the beast chasing them through the town they lived in. But just as they were about to go down another street, they heard someone call them.

"Psst! Hey, you two! Get over here if you wanna live!" The feminine voice called out to them.

The two looked at each other and obliged as they ran to the place where the voice called them out to go to. Once there, the voice clasped their mouths shut as she revealed herself to the two. The gem was a medium-height, purple skinned figure, and had medium-long lavender coloured hair with a flower hair clip in it, but what mostly caught the two boys' eyes, was the gemstone that laid in her forehead. They also noticed the star on her clothes.

"What are you two even doing here? You know this is dangerous!" The purple woman asked the two.

"D-Documenting this incident Miss!" Richmond responded with slight fear in his voice due to how she asked her question. "And who even are you?"

"One of the few who've been sent here to deal with this issue. You shouldn't be here anyway. It's too dangerous for fragile humans like you two." The person answered to Richmond's question. "Just stay here and everything will be fine."

The two nodded as the woman ran off from them and into the street, where she took out a communication device and spoke into it. "All of the humans are out the street. Azurite, Rubellite, let's finish the job."

And so, the woman, or rather gem named Lepidolite, ran towards the beast as she reached into her gem, pulling out a bladed boomerang (or rather a double edged knife) from it and jumping into the air as she sighted the beast charging through the town and threw it towards the beast. The weapon pierced the skin of the beast, causing it to howl in pain as she landed on the ground and jumped over it whilst also grabbing her weapon from the beast's back and then attacking its lower right leg, weakening it slightly.

"Azurite, you ready?" Lepidolite spoke into the communication device.

Meanwhile, a dark blue gem holding a blue bow and arrow stood on top of a rooftop with her bow drawn as she was ready to fire an arrow into the beast. "Got them in my sight, Lepidolite."

And with that, she fired the arrow into the beast's other back leg, the corrupted gem again howling in pain. Azurite fired a few more arrows towards it, with most of them landing into the beast. Azurite put her bow on her back and jumped down from the rooftop, summoning her whip in the process and lassoing it around the corrupted gem's neck as she landed on top of it, causing the corrupted gem to try and knock off Azurite as she kept her hold on it. Lepidolite then used her telekinesis to hold the beast in place so it wouldn't go running off.

"Rubellite? Time for the fireball to get into position." Lepidolite spoke into her communication device as she kept her hold on the beast whilst also using her geokinesis to create bindings to hold the feet of the corrupted gem.

Azurite then saw Rubellite appear at the end of the street, readying her attack. She cracked her non-existent neck joints and hand joints before she encased her whole body in flames and clenching her fists as she shapeshifted herself into a ball.

With Rubellite in position, Azurite then focused her telekinesis on her and with a simple flick of her head, threw the flame covered Rubellite towards the beast, causing it to wince in pain and fall to the ground as the impact hit the gem's dome pretty hard. Once that had been done, Rubellite got rid of the flames and went back to her normal body before Lepidolite spotted the gem on its forehead and by taking advantage of it being too tired and beaten to continue fighting, took hold of the gemstone and pulled it out of the gem's form, causing the beast to poof, leaving nothing but the gemstone in Lepidolite's hand.

She then bubbled the gem with a purple bubble and tapped the top, sending it back to their base of operations. The purple gem smiled at her teammates and raised her hand in the air for a high five with them.

"Nice work guys, we got them." She congratulated, as Azurite and Rubellite high fives their teammate.

"It's been a while since I've tackled a beast like that." Rubellite commented.

"Same here, Ru." Azurite added. "Anyway, let's get back home. I bet Morganite is gonna want to hear all about this mission today."

"No doubt." Lepidolite chuckled. "You know how she is. And besides her wanting to ask us about our mission, I got another training session to do with her too."

"And I want to hang out with Clinohumite again." Rubellite said. "Anyway, let's get going. We'll help with cleanup of the town tomorrow, once we get the whole team together for it."

Lepidolite nodded as the three gems made their way out of the street and towards the exit of the town. Heading off to find a warp pad to take them back to their home.

Meanwhile, Travis and Richmond had just emerged from their hiding spot and were looking at each other, the latter looking at Travis with a smug look.

"What's that look for?" Travis asked, confused. "Do you know you've just lost footage of a huge monster fight that could go viral on TubeTube?"

"Well yes, but it's something else in particular Travis..." Richmond evilly chuckled. "Remember that bet we made?"

And that's when Travis remembered. The bet he made with Richmond. That bet saying that if they saw a real gem in real life, Travis would have to pay Richmond £10. And Travis lost the bet.

Travis sighed as he took out his wallet and handed over a crisp, £10 note to his friend, which he took without hesitation. "A bet's a bet, Travis."

"Bugger off, Richmond." Travis grumpily pouted.


	3. Who We Are

**A few moments later...**

The warp pad outside the cave glowed a bright blue as a beam of light shot down onto the warp pad, which once faded away, revealed Lepidolite, Azurite and Rubellite. Whom stepped off the pad and went down the path that lead to their home, where everyone else was.

They reached the door, which had a keypad placed on it by another one of them. Lepidolite entered the pin code needed to open the door, and once she put in the right code, the keypad buzzed and the door was unlocked. Lepidolite opened the door and allowed Azurite and Rubellite to follow her inside. The three then made their way down the steps that lead deeper underground to where they lived. The place they currently reside in is an old bunker that the military once set up, but abandoned years ago. This was the new home of the Neo Crystal Gems.

Over the years, they cleaned up the place to be suitable to live in and even managed to repair a few electronics the military had left down in the bunker, along with setting up some new tech that a few of them had bought from humans over the time they had stayed in the bunker. They had power in the bunker thankfully, but they didn't get it working until one of them managed to get the generator working again. And now here they were, living to the best they could here in their home.

As the three reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw the main living space of the home of the Neo Crystal Gems. It was mainly just a fixed up room inside the bunker that they had placed some new things in. Such as the TV they got to work after a long time of troubleshooting, a few comfortable chairs they had found when people were giving them for free, a computer used to keep updated on topside, and a few others things such as a table and chairs used for meetings or if anyone wants to sit down there.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Lepidolite greeted, waving at the gems sat near the TV.

The three gems watching it; Erinite, Titanite, and Morganite, turned towards the three gems that had reentered and greeted them back, the latter giggling happily as she rushed towards Lepidolite in a pink blur and tackled her to the ground, her eyes filled with stars as she was so excited to see them again.

"Lavender! You're back!" Morganite cheered, hugging the purple gem tightly whilst she chuckled and sat herself back up and hugged the gemling back. She also used her nickname for Lepidolite since she found her actual name hard to say several years ago, so she started calling Lepidolite 'Lavender' based on the colour of her hair and the smell of it sometimes smelling like lavender whenever Morganite hugged her. "Did you get that monster?"

"Of course we did Morganite." Lepidolite laughed, ruffling the gemling's curly hair. "If we weren't here, then we'd be still out there looking for it!"

"When can I come on missions with you guys?" Morganite asked curiously. "The only time I get to go out is when I either train with you, or when mom takes me out into civilisation."

Titanite blushed from the space she was sat at. Titanite and Morganite had a very close mother-daughter relationship together that had spanned since they first met. And one time, before Morganite was going to rest herself after a long day out with Titanite, she asked her if she could call Titanite 'mom' after she saw a young human girl run up to someone much older than her but familiar looking and call them 'mommy'. This struck Titanite heavily in her non-existent heart as her eyes welled up with tears of love and joy and smiled more than she ever did in her existence. Even if they weren't the same gem type, Titanite agreed to allow Morganite to call her 'mom'. And as always, Morganite has always mostly called Titanite 'mom'.

"Well, Morganite. You're still a bit of the way from joining us. You may still be a small Gemling with extraordinary abilities, but you've got a long way to come before you can join us." Lepidolite explained.

"Aww, c'mon..." Morganite pouted, giving Lepidolite her puppy dog eyes. "I promise I won't get distracted in battle..."

"I know that Morganite." Lepidolite said. "But until Titanite and Captain Citrine decide that you're ready, you can only go out if Titanite agrees to take you out or if you have another training session with me."

"Speaking of which, you've got one with me right now." Lepidolite finished, putting down Morganite on the floor. "We should get going to the training area. Titanite, you wanna come?"

Titanite smiled. "Of course I would. I would never miss any of my little Morganite's training sessions!"

Morganite's eyes lit up with happiness as she sped up the stairs and up to the door. Lepidolite and Titanite chuckled at the gemling's enthusiasm as they headed up the stairs to catch up with her.

Once they had gone, Azurite and Rubellite sighed as they dropped on top of the seats that Morganite and Titanite were previously sat on, with Azurite taking off her bow and putting it on the side of the seat she was sat on. "Stars, what a day?"

Erinite looked at them whilst keeping one eye on her TV show, which was a sci-fi show about a man who traveled through time using a police phone box and stopped aliens from destroying certain things each episode. "So, what was the situation this time?"

"Only another corrupted gem. It was attacking a local town but thankfully we stopped it from causing anymore damage." Azurite responded to her. "Which reminds me, I gotta tell Captain Citrine about getting the team together to help clean up the town after the mess it made down there."

"Captain Citrine is up in her usual spot. She's not doing much, just sitting back and listening to some of her music tapes." Erinite told the ex-assassin gem.

"And where's Clinohumite at? I'd like to hang out with her in town, especially after the day we've had fighting that beast." Rubellite asked Erinite.

Erinite looked towards Clinohumite's room, where her door was closed. In the bunker, each of the members had their own room so they could have their own privacy. The main living area was mainly for anyone to use for recreational use, meeting and talking to each other, or when Captain Citrine needed to give a talk about today's mission.

"Up in her room. No clue what's she's doing." Erinite answered. "But knowing the kind of relationship you two have, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you went to visit her to see if she's alright."

Rubellite nodded and got off the seat she was on before heading up towards Clinohumite's room, where she then knocked on the front door awaiting for Clinohumite to open the door for her.

"W-Who is it...?" Clinohumite's voice spoke from behind the door.

"It's Rubellite! Can I come in?" Rubellite responded.

Rubellite then heard Clinohumite gasp in surprise. "Oh, sure! Hang on, let me open the door for you..."

And with that, Rubellite heard the door unlock from the inside and with that done, she opened the door and entered Clinohumite's room, where she was sat in front of a mirror adjusting her glasses that she obtained several hundred years ago. She found them out on the street and with that, when she put them on, she's never taken them off since she finds herself to look more prettier with them on than off.

"H-Hey Ru... what's up? How was the m-mission?" The ex-aristocratic gem asked the short but tough gem.

"Eh, not much. Thought I'd see what you're up to." Rubellite replied. "Also, the mission went smoothly."

"I'm just trying some new dresses that may s-suit me from these magazines I found." Clinohumite said back to her, pointing over to a fashion magazine that was on the table next to her. "There are some really pretty ones in there... some are nice on my bodice, but I think most of you would prefer the classic dress I wear..."

"Ah, don't worry Clinohumite!" Rubellite smiled. "You look great in anything!"

Clinohumite blushed a dark orange as she covered her face in embarrassment. "T-T-Thanks... Rubellite..."

Rubellite chuckled. "You're so cute when you're flustered over a simple compliment."

**Meanwhile, with Lepidolite, Titanite and Morganite...**

"Parry, Morgan!" Lepidolite ordered. "The parry is best to use in case of incoming attacks!"

Morganite did what Lepidolite told her to do, parrying the sword strike that Lepidolite had swung towards the small gemling with her double edged knife.

"Parry again, Morganite!" Lepidolite said. "Let your weapon allow you to defend yourself!"

And with that order, Morganite parried the next strike that the tall purple gem swung toward her. Even with Morganite's convoluted weapon, a dual blade sword with a gripper in the middle, she still managed to use it well within her training with Lepidolite. Morganite had advanced so much due to how long she had been training before.

Back during the gem war and all the Neo Crystal Gems were still part of the Crystal Gems, Lepidolite loved to teach Morganite how to fight at Titanite's insistence due to her knowing that Morganite might not really know how to fight well. And with that, she allowed Lepidolite to train little Morganite. Which was a thing that still keeps going up to today.

"Now thrust, Morganite!" Lepidolite ordered.

Morganite smirked and swung her sword towards Morganite, managing to tap her on the arm to simulate an attack, as Morganite didn't want to poof Lepidolite so she was careful when it came to her training with her weapon.

"Well done Morganite." Lepidolite smiled, ruffling her hair once more. "You've gotten better at your swordfighting skills."

"Thanks Lavender!" Morganite exclaimed, hugging Lepidolite afterwards.

"Now, should we move onto ability-based training?" She asked the small gemling.

"Absolutely!" Morganite said, readying herself for her next part of training, which was learning to control her abilities better and utilise them in different ways she had never seen before.

As Lepidolite set up Morganite's first task for this kind of training, Titanite watched from the sidelines as she smiled at Morganite's progress. She had come a long way from being pushed around by Moonstone, Titanite and Morganite's old commander they used to work for. She went from a scared gem, to a gem who was willing to fight and help her friends.

At first, Titanite was scared of the fact of rebelling against Homeworld after she poofed Moonstone when she got too handsy with Morganite. But soon, as she fought alongside the Crystal Gems whilst taking care of Morganite, she wasn't so afraid of it anymore. Even though she would love to see her old friends in the Crystal Gems again, she knew that it'd be impossible for her or the others in the Neo Crystal Gems to see their old friends in the CG's again, as they all thought that they were all dead due to the corruption light.

Titanite soon snapped out of her sad reverie and continued to happily watch Morganite train with Lepidolite, as the little gemling sped with her super speed around the course Lepidolite made with her geokinesis.

**Meanwhile, with Captain Citrine...**

Up in the top room above the main living area, was the Captain's Quarters, where the leader of The Neo Crystal Gems resided. This gem, was Captain Citrine, a determined and brave gem who found others who survived the corruption blast and brought them into a new team that would continue to protect the world they live on and love dearly.

Right now, Captain Citrine was resting her head on top of an old desk she found inside her room, her eyes shut as she happily listened to some Frank Sinatra tapes she found within the bunker. Her visor was also off her face and by the side of the desk as she continued to relax back after a full week of missions out in the Earth.

The song that was currently playing was 'That's Life', which Captain Citrine was very much a fan of as she liked hearing Sinatra's charming voice and she enjoyed the backing track behind the singing. She wished that she could've met him back in the past, but unfortunately couldn't as Captain Citrine was out keeping a tribe preservation area safe from a few corrupted gems that had charged toward the area whilst she was on a little vacation in the country.

Even if she could listen to Frank Sinatra all day, Azurite soon came towards the room and knocked on the front door. Captain Citrine soon jumped up from her place on the desk and put back on her visor before heading to the door and letting Azurite in so she could talk to her.

"Oh, hey Azurite! How'd the mission go?" Captain Citrine asked. "Well, I presume?"

"We've poofed and bubbled the gem, Captain. Should be in the vault, where it'll be safe." Azurite responded. "Caused a rather lot of damage to the town it rampaged through. Which is why I came up to you, Citrine."

"What is it?" Captain Citrine asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well, the town will need to be cleaned up of debris, rubble, all that sort. So I was thinking we should get the whole team together so we can help tidy up the town to make it not look like a giant monster came out and attacked it." Azurite suggested to her leader. "As gratitude for us saving their town and their lives."

"Sounds like a great idea Azurite!" Captain Citrine happily responded. "With the job of service we'll be doing for the town, it'll help us out in the long run with people who are skeptic about our intentions."

"Definitely." Azurite said. "Anyway, I'll let you plan the cleanup and let you get back to your music. I'm gonna go to the hot springs and clean myself up."

"Alright then, later!" Captain Citrine said before Azurite had finally left the room.


End file.
